The card connectors available now are usually designed with one row of gold finger terminals on each of the two sides, and the corresponding card to be inserted is also designed with one row of gold finger terminals on each of the two sides. In order to achieve higher power, the quantity of terminal is usually increased. As a result, the overall connector is longer and spatial structure of the product is larger, which is adverse to miniaturization production. Besides, in the existing connection terminals, the quantity of terminal is fixed, which cannot meet the demands of different customers.